Yian Garuga Guides
=MHF= Text http://db.gamefaqs.com/portable/psp/file/monster_hunter_freedom_yian_garuga.txt (From Garugad) Recommended Equipment list: -Armour: anything with half decent defence. Ioprey is recommended, for poison skill and average defense. -Gun: preferably a light bowgun, OR a heavy bowgun with fast reload, and a gun that can take Clust level 2. like wolf/raven -do With almost any medium monsters, including garuga, the method of wyvern claw and small bone husk combo works with any bowgun that has over 150 damage works. I would strongly advise taking other bullets too, as after they run out, the garuga may still be alive, and if you wish to pursue him I'd advise taking high grade pellets, pierce or crags. The actual tactic is easy enough: kill all velociprey in area 2, equip level 2 clust, and wait for the garuga to appear. Once it does, hit it with a paint ball, and run to the ledge. climb up, and open fire aim for it's back and head, easiest targets. As for the annoying vespoid, just run around on the ledge, and let the garuga's stray fireballs finish it off. WARNING: the garuga will a) flee to areas 10, 4, 2 and 3. Only area 4 and 2 have ledges. this is a problem, so take a light bowgun. and b) THE GARUGA WILL ONLY BE REPELLED, NOT KILLED by this tactic- it takes 3 to 4, preferably 5 repeats of the same quest with identical tactics. I strongly urge you to buy wyvern claw and small bone husk as often as you can in the largest possible quantities. good luck, hope it works out. MHF2 below mmmmmmkay! = Yian garuga guide = (in the jungle)(MHF2) THIS IS FROM JoshisGone BTW gamefaq has nothin on this guide! Armour: anything will do heck i can do it naked although i dont =) Weapon: Gunlance anything with 200 plus damage water attribute(optional) and decent green sharpness the sharper the better Items: shock trap, tranq bombs, whetstone,potions etc. and stuff you wanna bring oh and power or mega juice if you have any HERE WE GO the guide now is simple and short. Get the stuff you want from the supply box and head to area 2 and kill all the velociprey if he isn't there yet. NOTE: Must have full stamina bar drink 2 rations to do so or take a power or mega juice with you your going to shiled a bit. If he's there paint him and run to the big tree and hide by the cat sculpture and move as far back as possible and shield facing him. Don't forget to paint him now all you do is stab him (triangle) repeatedly while shielding> GUESS WHAT!!! he can't hit you with any physical attacks so no tails no pecks no charges nice eh?. It's a glitch mkay>? Now the only thing that's gonna affect you is the fireball and scream both blockable with shield so keep stabbing =D and if he leaves wait for him in area 2 if your lucky he'll come back if not then keep trying. And if he leaves limping chase him with a trap and some tranq bombs mkay and capture. If he goes to area 6 go too he might be sleeping which means capture is imminent GOOD LUCK OWN THAT FOOL FOR ME =P